Team 7's Heiress
by sasuhina gal
Summary: ADOPTED FROM SUNHEX1120. What would happen if Hinata was on Kakashi's team instead of Sakura? Will Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata's relationship be different? And who dose get the heiress? COVER PIC DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. STORY DOESN'T BASH NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT MAYBE FOR SAKURA. SASUHINA STORY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**So it's finally here. I was so upset when the story was started over and then left, but very glad when sunhex1120 said I could write it. I'm gonna change a few things but it's basically going to the same story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

"Hokage-sama. I suggest those three for Team Kakashi." The man with a scar across his nose smiled.

"He is indeed very special. She is as well. But are you really sure that this one would be good on this team? He is clumsy and forgetful, not to mention a prankster! Kakashi would never accept him!" The Hokage chuckled.

"I am sure of it Hokage-sama." The man said seriously.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata POV

_'I won't be able to pass the test! I know I can't! I'm too weak!'_ I tell myself as I walked silently to the Academy. Today I was either going to be a Genin or restart in the Academy._ 'I'll never pass! Oto-san says I'm too weak!'_

I walked into the classroom to find paper airplanes all over the floor. I poured a little bit of chakra into my legs so that I could jump up to my favourite spot in the classroom: at the back. I can watch Naruto from there. Naruto is the one throwing paper airplanes to the floor so that Iruka-sensei will slip. I sigh. Suddenly I noticed that I was not alone at the top seat. THE heartthrob of the village Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to me. I looked around and noticed that I was the only girl there. 'Why do people try to come late on a day like today?' I turned to the stoic Uchiha slowly.

"A-Ano. O-Ohayo S-Sasuke-san." I say nervously. _'Man this guy creeps me out! Why do I have a crush on him again?' _Let me explain. I don't have a crush on two guys. I like Sasuke but I admire Naruto. He stands up for what he believes in and doesn't let the insults get to him. He never gives up no matter what. But Sasuke, him I like. I hide it pretty well though. Everyone thinks I like Naruto, except for Naruto of course. I know how much Sasuke can't stand fan-girls, so I tried to hide my feelings. I do a pretty good job of it apparently.

"Hn." He replies and looks away. I felt someone's arm fall around my shoulder and I looked over at them with a blush. Kiba. I smiled with a tint of red still in my cheeks.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I hope you're on my team!" He said, I blushed and nodded. I actually meant it but I was hoping Shino-kun or Naruto-kun could be on the team as well. I knew Kiba had a crush on me, but I didn't like him like that. He was more of a big brother figure to me. Sasuke snorted and turned away with his chin resting on his knuckles.

"Nani?! What do you think you're doing?!" A loud voice said from behind me. I looked around Kiba to see none other than Sakura Haruno. She was supposedly the prettiest girl in the class, according to Naruto.

"A-Ano. I-I w-was h-here f-first. G-Gomen. "I told her, not knowing what she meant by 'What are you doing?"

"I meant weakling that you're sitting beside my Sasuke-kun." She snarled. I realized my mistake and whimpered with tears welling up in my eyes. Kiba was glaring murderously at the pinkette when a growl was heard from beside me.

"Go away Sakura." Sasuke snarled at her. A look of pure shock appeared on her face before she shot a glare at me. Sakura walked away with her head down in shame while shooting a few more glares at me and sitting next to Ino. I looked at Sasuke in surprise. Did he like me as well? But he just looked away.

"All right cla-AAAAAHHHH!" Iruka screamed as he entered the class and slipped on the paper airplanes. Most of us laughed. I on the other hand was wondering if he was alright while the stoic ones snorted slightly. When Iruka was finished scolding Naruto and forcing him to clean up the paper airplanes he announced the thing we had to do to become Genin.

"You must all make 3 bunshin minimum." I saw Naruto's jaw drop. This was his worst technique. I was scared now. Finally it was my turn.

"All right Hinata-chan, go ahead." Iruka smiled at me.

"B-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three of myself stood beside me.

"Well done Hinata!" Mizuki grinned and wrote something down on his clipboard. He handed me a headband. I tied it around my neck and smiled at the two senses and stepped outside.

Everyone was there. I ran to Oto-san.

"O-Oto-san! O-Oto-san! I'm a genin!" I cried as I flung my arms around him. After I let go he glared at me as if I did something wrong and left with a confused Hanabi behind him. Tears started to stream down my face when I spotted Naruto. He had no headband and was sulking in the shade of the swinging tree. I started walking towards him when someone grabbed my wrist.

"S-Sasuke-san!" I jumped as said Uchiha dragged me away from Naruto and back into the crowd.

Sasuke POV

_'Why do I have Hinata in tow? Why am I not letting her near the dobe? Why do I care?!' _I asked myself as I steered the young Hyuuga to the crowd. Eventually I found a Hyuuga Branch member and left her in his sight before stalking home.

Hinata POV

Sasuke dropped me off with Kō and walked off. Both my bodyguard/caretaker and I stared at the silent Uchiha. Why did he drag me away from Naruto?I just didn't want to think anymore. With the stress of the test, my father and trying to hide my true feelings and project false ones, I just wanted to sleep. My family would have a celebratory dinner tonight to celebrate me becoming a Genin like they did with every member. I would be forced to sit through hours of hosting and pretending I was the perfect little heiress even though everyone knew I didn't deserve to be one. While my mind mulled this over, I followed Kō home. As I walked through the door, my sister ran up to me. Hanabi, despite wanting to please my father's vison of her being the heir, always supported me. I had taken care of her myself after my mother had gotten sick and died. She always insisted on trying to help me be a better Hyuuga even if it meant that I keep my title as heiress.

"Nee-chan, sorry I didn't stick around earlier. But now I can tell you congratulations! See, I told you that you could do it."

"It's not that I didn't believe you, I just didn't believe in myself."

"Now we know that Oto-san was wrong."

"Then why did he glare at me?" I knew Hanabi tried but sometimes I knew I wasn't wanted around. With my father, it seemed like that all the time.

I walked around my sister and went to my room. As I closed the door, I pulled the hairpins from my hair, causing my shoulder length hair to tumble down my back. It was my secret. Everyone thought my hair was the same as it was when I was younger but it grew. After realising it was in the way most of the time, I pinned it back, making it look like it was the same as when I was younger. I changed from my clothes to a purple kimono with white flowers decorating the bottom. I was tying the lavender obi around my waist when someone knocked on the door

"Come in." the rice paper door opened to reveal Hanabi, Kō standing behind her.

my 7 year old sister walked up to me in a black kimono with maple leaves on her obi. Kō was still in his uniform with a box in his hands

"Now I know, we're supposed to wait till after dinner to give you any gifts we have but I think that you need this now. While you were studying to become a Genin, I was studying up on the best wear." Seeing the confused look on my face, Hanabi took the box from my caretaker and handed it to me, "now that you are moving on, you need to show that you've changed and that includes your outfits. You should keep your hair down to."

For some reason, I was a little worried. My sister may not look like it, but she could be a bit over the top at times. I looked at Kō, "Should I be scared?"

"Just a little. But I was there when Hanabi-sama bought it."

I took the box when we were called for dinner. I sighed, slightly annoyed. _'here we go. Can't wait to see what disaster this dinner brings.'_

The next day...

I was getting ready to head to the academy so we could find out what teams we were going to be on when I realised my outfit, blue ninja capris, black mesh shirt and my tan jacket, were missing. In fact all my clothes except my kimonos were gone. This was either my father's way of telling me to leave or Hanabi really wants me to use the outfit she got me. I had opened it after the dinner, but only looked at the jacket before feeling too tired to look at more. Now I felt more scared than I had yesterday. I picked up the box and opened it, pulling out the clothes. It was a sleeveless black jacket with fur on the hood like it was at the bottom of my jacket that had been stolen, a black mesh shirt that was dark enough to cover my chest area, threadbare shorts and black mid-length arm warmers. A look of horror came to my face. The jacket, fine it covers me, but the shorts? No! I'm too shy to show my body. Then I noticed the jacket was a size too small for me. It was going to be showing off my body instead of hiding it. I wonder if the senses would make us go on a mission on our first day. If not I could wear one of my kimonos.

A knock sounded on my door, "Hinata-sama? Are you ready? If you don't leave soon you'll be late." Kō voice came from behind the door. I quickly opened it and pulled him in. his face showed surprise to still see me in my sleeping kimono. "Hinata-sama? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Hanabi stole my clothes. Do senses make you go on missions on your first day?"

"Um, not exactly. But something will happen that has to do with fighting either today or tomorrow. It depends on your sensei. Why?" I pointed to the box with the clothes. "oh, so that's why Hanabi-sama ordered the clothes herself."

"Kō-san, you know me, I can't wear this."

"It's just for today. I'll look for your clothes and if I can't find them, we can go shopping after you get back." Hinata couldn't help but give a small pout. Going back to the academy was not look very fun.

At the academy…

People stared at me in black short and hoodie, hood up. No one recognised me but they did recognise the Hyuuga flame on the back of my jacket

"Who is that?"

"She has to be from the Hyuuga's lower branch."

"Why is she here if Hinata isn't?"

"Love the shorts though."

I was hunched over so people wouldn't recognise me, quickly went to her classroom. I sat in my regular seat and looked around. Kiba sat in the front, Naruto and Shino somewhere in the middle seats, Sakura sitting in between them and looking miserable about it. Ino sat above Sakura, laughing at her misfortune and Sasuke…was sitting next to me. I kept my head down but I could feel the gaze of the Uchiha on me. No doubt him, like the rest of the class didn't recognise me. Soon the rest of the class poured in, Iruka-sensei, covered in bandages, following behind them. I know some Hyuugas were called to take care of some incident that may or may not have involved Naruto, but seeing this made me wonder just what it was?

"All right mina. We had a small incident involving Mizuki-sensei so we have the perfect amount of people for teams." Naruto grinned up at Iruka with his new headband sparkling. I smiled as I looked down at him. I zoned out and almost fell asleep until I felt someone poke my shoulder. Sasuke. I looked forwards at Iruka.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked up to see Iruka-sensei looking right at me. Oh no. "Are you lost? This is for the students who've graduated and are becoming genin.

I groaned under my breath, and pushed my hood down revealing my long hair. It wasn't until I was about to put my hair up I realised Hanabi stole my hair pins as well and I couldn't risk take one of the oriental ones. I think Iruka-sensei recognised my nervousness because he said, "Hinata-chan, I didn't recognise you. You should keep your hair down more often; it's a very fitting look for you." I never wanted to hide as much as I wanted then. Everyone was staring at me and whispers filled the class room. I pulled my hood back up and hid my face in my arms, listening to him list the teams

"Team 7. The three lucky people to be on Team 7 are..."

"Sasuke Uchiha." I didn't have to look up to know that Sakura and Ino glared at each other and crossed their fingers.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto banged his head on the table, from what I heard. You could feel Sasuke's fan-girls glare more intensely.

"And Hinata Hyuuga." My head shot up. _'wait, what?'_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. For an idea of Hinata's hair use this link (** desmotiv aciones. es/ carteles / hinata**) plus I modelled Hinata's outfit from AiraEve's picture with both a redux of Sakura and Hinata's outfits. It's pretty cool, check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Juviadelasoledad, Lady-Isabeau, Sheep-san, Hinata-Hime-Starz, Luiz4200, ReaperNinjaGirl976, 1 and tsukihime4869 for faving and following. Another thanks to My Favourite NaruHina community for adding the story, even though it's a SasuHina story. No doubt if any of the members read this author note, that'll change. Anywho, this goes to the guest who said, and I quote 'F*** this story.' I doubt it was a good comment, so just a heads up, it's a SasuHina story. If you don't like, don't read. Don't send me annoying reviews I don't want. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Hinata POV

"NANI!" Sakura and Ino screamed along with all the other Sasuke fan-girls. I was just plain shocked. I am on a team with THE emotionless Uchiha (my extremely well hidden crush) and THE hyperactive Uzumaki (my role model who everyone thought I had a crush on). I felt like a thousand pairs of eyes were looking at me at the moment. Suddenly, my new look was the least of my problems

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Shino Abruame." Sakura groaned.

"Ha your team sucks forehead girl!" Ino teased.

"Not as much as yours will Ino-pig-chan!" Sakura countered.

"Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yanmaka." Ino shrugged.

"At least I actually know those two." Ino shrugged before going back to glaring at me, as did Sakura. I am going to need to watch my back from now on so that I won't end up dead in an alley or something.

"Okay! Go grab your lunches! Meet back here after lunch. Alright mina?" Iruka said as we rushed to grab our lunches. I snatched up my lunch and walked to my favourite place to eat. When I reached the tree outside the academy I put chakra into my feet and walked up to a high branch. There I started eating. As I munched on a rice ball I sensed someone's chakra. I looked down to see none other than my emotionless Uchiha teammate. Hidden by leaves I could only watch as he sat down on the swing to eat lunch. Then I noticed another chakra from behind me. I looked around at my other teammate sneaking up on Sasuke. I leaned forward to get a better look at what Naruto was planning but lost my balance. With that I fell from the tree. My stomach flipped and I shut my eyes. I waited in fear for the impact that was sure to come but it never came. I opened my eyes to look into Sasuke's onyx ones. I blushed at the fact that Naruto was staring at me intensely with concern etched into every part of his face. I even thought I saw a flicker of concern in the pits of Sasuke's dark emotionless eyes. I wasn't use to so much attention. If this kept up, I think I'd have a fainting spell

"What were you doing up there Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to one side. I blushed at how much he look like a little fox kit.

"A-A-Ano, I-I w-w-was e-eating l-l-lunch w-when I-I w-was d-distracted b-by y-you s-sneaking u-up o-on S-Sasuke-s-san. A-A-And then I-I f-f-fell." I stuttered. Sasuke glared at Naruto. I sure am happy that when I had fallen, my lunch did so too. _'I don't have to climb up again. Phew!'_ I thought.

"A-A-Ano, I-I h-have t-to g-go I-inside n-now. A-Arigato S-Sasuke-s-san." He let me go and I bowed to him thankfully. With that I ran back to the academy in silence with my head down and a huge blush apparent on my face. I almost immediately ran into someone. I looked up fearfully to see Sakura glaring at me, whipping her long pink locks back. She cracked her knuckles. Then she lunged forwards and grabbed my jacket in her hands.

"Hinata you had better not get anywhere near my Sasuke-kun or I will tear you limb from limb. Don't think just cause you have a new look, he'll suddenly be yours" Sakura snarled at me while shaking the front of my beige jacket slightly.

"A-Ano. Please let go of me Sakura-san." I said bravely. Tears fell down my cheeks as she smirked evilly.

"No because I am going to beat you up for being on Sasuke-kun's team and not me." Sakura cackled. She dropped me and cracked her knuckles again. I stood up and looked at her fearfully.

She struck out at me but I dodged. I didn't want to get hurt so I was surprised at what my body automatically did.

"H-Haaa!" I cried as I sent chakra to my fingertips and jabbed her shoulder. Sakura screamed in agony and held her shoulder. More tears spilled down my face. _'I'm not supposed to use the Juuken on my peers!'_

"What's going on here?" Sasuke walked up to us and Sakura looked up at him with a face full of pain. His eyes were blank.

"Gomenasai! Y-You w-were g-going t-to a-a-attack m-me so I c-closed o-one o-of y-your c-chakra points." I whimpered. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a look full of loathing.

"Come on Hinata, let's get to class and away from this teme." He growled and grabbed my hand. I blushed deeply as he dragged me away from an outraged Sakura Haruno.

When we reached the class we were the first ones there. I sat down in my normal spot at the back. To my surprise, Sasuke sat next to me. Not that I minded the attention a little, but what was going on with him?

Sasuke POV

_'Why did I save her from that fall? Why did I take her from Sakura? Why am I sitting next to her? WHY DO I CARE?'_ I asked myself as Hinata and I waited patiently for the rest of the class to arrive. Slowly they started filing in. Naruto walked in quietly and sat on Hinata's other side. She blushed. I felt a small monster in my chest hiss at him when he sat down. I don't even know why!

"All right mina! Your Jounin leader will arrive shortly." Iruka walked in and walked right out of the door again. Slowly the Jounin came and took their teams. A red eyed brunette took Sakura's team and a black haired guy who was smoking took Shikamaru's team. Finally after an hour we were the only ones left in the room. Naruto looked out of the door.

"We're the last ones!" He yelled, exasperated. "Even Iruka-sensei is gone!"

"I-I'm sure o-our n-new sensei h-has a g-good reason for b-being late." Hinata whispered from beside me.

"Hn." I agreed.

"A-Ano? Naruto-kun? What a-are you doing?" I looked up. Naruto was putting a chalk eraser between the two sliding doors.

"A superior Jounin would never fall for that old prank." I say matter of factly. As is right on cue a man popped his head through the door. The chalk eraser fell on his head.

"Ah! G-Gomenasai sensei!" Hinata exclaimed with a look of horror. I rolled my eyes. _'As if it was her fault. But seriously! This is our Jounin leader? Pathetic!'_

"Hmm. On a first impression…I hate you." A depressing silence fell upon us. Our Jounin leader had grey hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose. His eye was covered by his headband.

"Why don't we go outside then?" The masked man asked. We walked over to some benches near the river and sat down across from the Jounin.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He asked. I wanted to facepalm. _'This is so boring!'_

"Why don't you introduce yourself first for reference?" Naruto countered.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dream is... I have many hobbies." He finished. 'All we really learned was his name.

"Alright you go first blondy." Naruto glared at him for the nickname.

"Yosha! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cupped ramen. I like ramen even better when Iruka-sensei buys it for me! I dislike the three minutes that I have to wait for the water to boil for the ramen." Naruto smiled._ 'Dobe. Does he only think about ramen?'_ "My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! My hobbies are Jokes and Pranks I guess."

"Next the girl." Kakashi's showing eye smiled at Hinata and I felt the monster in my chest hiss again.

"A-Ano I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I like cinnamon rolls and…" She blushed. "I dislike crab, eel and when I-I cannot be strong. My dream I-is to be strong like..." She blushed harder and looked at Naruto. The monster was even louder inside of me. "My hobby is flower pressing, herb collecting and T-Training."

"Now you with the serious expression." Kakashi pointed to me. I rolled my eyes again.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I dislike. There is almost nothing that I like. I have a dream that is sure to become an ambition... To kill a certain man." Naruto gulped and Hinata looked at me with a different expression than before. Like admiration.

"All right. Tomorrow we will run a survival exercise. Be there at 5:00 AM and don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up."

"More survival training?" Naruto groaned. Kakashi snickered.

"You guys are going to chicken out when I say this." Hinata and Naruto gulped. "This is a test whether you will become full genin or not. There is a 66% failure rate so you might end up back at the academy." Naruto gaped at him and Hinata fainted. I caught her. "See! I told you you've would chicken out! Ja! See ya tomorrow." Kakashi poofed away

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So who knew having Naruto's name would of gotten people to think it was a NaruHina story, even though Sasuke and Hinata's names where in the couple brackets but ok. Again people this is a SasuHina story. I swear to god, I get one more comment about how Sasuke doesn't go with Hinata, I'm gonna scream ok? Be open to different couples here ok? I use to be a NaruHina fan but then I watched this Naruto AMV called Leaf High School where it was SasuHina, SakuLee, NaruIno, stuff like that. I like SasuHina after that. It's my decision so don't come yelling at me cause you don't like it. Just press you back button. Now for those of you who like this story, please enjoy and read.**

Chapter 3

Hinata POV

I was the first one to the training field the next day. I sat down on a rock and sharpened my shuriken. A few minutes later Sasuke arrived dragging a half sleeping Naruto. He dropped him on the ground and sat next to me.

2 hours later...

"You're late!" Yelled Naruto as Kakashi poofed into being in front of us.

"Gomen. A black cat crossed my path." He put his hand behind his head and we looked at him weirdly. "Alright." He set an alarm clock on one of the training posts." This is set for 12:00. You must take one of these two bells from me." He held up the bells." If you cannot complete this task you will be tied to this post and I will eat your lunch in front of you." We all held our stomachs.

_'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast.'_

"You must come at me with the intent to kill me or you will not get the bells."

"D-Demo isn't that d-dangerous?" I asked.

"Yeah you couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser dattebayo!" Naruto snickered.

"The loudest is usually the one with the least talent and is ignored." Kakashi said. Naruto frowned. He suddenly took out a kunai and lunged at Kakashi. There was a poof and Kakashi was behind Naruto with Naruto's kunai at his own neck. _'Sugoi!'_ I stared in amazement. I saw Sasuke with an interested look on his face.

"Hasty aren't we? I didn't even say 'start' yet. At least I know that you respect me now. Alright. START!" We all hopped away. I was hidden under a bush and I could see Sasuke in a tree. I couldn't see Naruto but I could tell he was hidden as well.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi from a rock. _'Naruto-kun!'_

"I think you're talking about the wrong kind of match." Kakashi's showing eye twitched.

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" Naruto roared and charged.

"Shinobi tool one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said as he reached into his weapon pouch. Naruto froze. Kakashi pulled out an orange book.

"A book?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what happened next." Kakashi giggled as he read his book.

"I'm gonna flatten you!" Naruto charged. He punched and Kakashi sensei blocked, still reading that orange book. He kicked and Kakashi ducked. He punched again and Kakashi poofed behind him.

"You're showing your back to the enemy Baka!" Then I noticed that Kakashi was making the sign of the tiger. I saw Sasuke's eyebrows rise. I opened my mouth to yell a warning when Naruto turned around to look at Kakashi-sensei.

"Konoha's secret jutsu!" Kakashi charged at Naruto with his fingers outstretched." One thousand years of pain!" He poked Naruto in the butt and sent him flying. I blushed and I heard Sasuke whisper _'They're both Bakas'. _How was I supposed to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei alone? He's way to strong. Then it hit me. I quickly jumped up to Sasuke as Naruto dragged himself from the water below.

"Sasuke-san!" I whispered urgently. He looked around at me with a bored look in his eye. "We n-need to u-use Teamwork to get a bell!" I told him. He nodded and I told him my plan. We split up and waited for Naruto to get out of the way.

"A bell?!" Naruto caught himself in Kakashi-sensei's trap. Kakashi hopped out of the tree and started lecturing Naruto. I gave Sasuke the signal and we both charged at Kakashi at the same time with precise accuracy. We both hit him with our Kunai but only found a log where he was supposed to be. He suddenly appeared behind us.

"Now Hinata!" Sasuke commanded as I activated my Byakugan. I struck out at Kakashi-sensei with chakra at my fingertips and hit him on his arm. He gasped in surprise as I hit him a few more times with my Juuken. Then Sasuke made a few hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" He blew a fireball at our handicapped sensei. he yelped. When Sasuke was done I took both of the bells from a slightly smouldering Kakashi and handed one to Sasuke who was smirking. Only then did we notice that Naruto was gone.

"Well done Hinata and Sasuke. You two pass but we must find Naruto and punish him. Don't tell him but we'll play a little prank on him. We'll say that you all must stop being ninjas..." Kakashi explained and I giggled at his idea. I think this might teach Naruto a thing or two about teamwork.

**Hope you like this chapter, review. Oh and if anyone whose read sunhex1120's version, can you remind me of how some of the things went? She hasn't been answering my messages so I can get the documents from that. If you can remember, that'll be great. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thank you, to those who posted nice, kind, pleasing to the eye reviews. For those of you who didn't and the one guest who told me to kill myself, f**k you kind sir. I will not kill myself because I like SasuHina better than NaruHina. I find nothing wrong with NaruHina. If Naruto actually responds to Hinata's confession which was oh so long ago, then it'll most likely be a cannon couple. I mean, I use to be in your shoes but then I fell for SasuHina. So send all the flames you want, but try not to hide behind the guest reviews, it's starting to piss me off. I'd take it off except I have guests who like my other stories and I love hearing from them. Those who have nothing better but to try and put a poor girl's already low self-esteem, I hope you're proud of yourself.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Like one of my reviewers said, I'm trying not to rush the SasuHina. The only thing I didn't like about sunhex1120's story was first Sasuke started to fall for her and then you see she likes Naruto but suddenly, she feels different. Which is why I'm starting as she like him and Sasuke has to realize he likes her. I'm waiting to hear back from Hinata6 about using one of her characters from her really good story, Who should I choose. Read it's good. Again enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Hinata's P.O.V

I listened to Naruto's stomach growl next to me. I turned to him, his face miserable as he was tied to the post. I saw Sasuke looking at him from the corner of his eyes. I tried to hide my smile from the trick we were about to play.

"Well, you 3 don't have to worry about going back to the Academy," Naruto began to cheer when Kakashi-sensei interrupted him, "because you all should quit being ninja."

"What? You mean just cause we didn't get a bell, we have to quit being ninjas?"

Kakashi-sensei began to laugh, "you really don't get it do you? Why do you think they split you into groups of three?"

"What do you mean?"

"You three didn't get the answer to the test. The answer that would of determined whether you passed or failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Teamwork. Had you all worked together and come at me all at once, you could of gotten the bells."

Just to make sure Naruto didn't realize we were tricking him Sasuke asked, "but there were two bells, teamwork would have been irrelvent. We would have been pitted against each other."

"It causes confusion in ranks. Example," moving at an amazing speed, Kakashi-sensei grabbed Sasuke in an arm lock, a kunai pointed at his neck, "Hinata, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!"

"EEEHHH!" Naruto yelled. I shared his surprise, I wasn't expecting that

"There could be time like that were you're forced to make a decision that could have one of your teammates killed," Sensei explained and let Sasuke go, "I'm giving you all one more chance. Sasuke and Hinata, you two can eat but you can't give any of it to Naruto. I'll know if you do and I'll send all three of you back to the Academy. My word is law here, remember that."

When he poofed away, I used my Byakugan to see where Kakashi-sensei was. He was by the large tree a kilometre off. I nodded to Sasuke and we both offered Naruto our bentos

"W-what are you two doing? Are you trying to get us sent back to the Academy?"

"How are we supposed to fight him, if you're too hungry? He's not near so just eat." Sasuke snapped as I started to feed Naruto the rice. As soon as he swallowed, a huge burst of wind blew through the field. I closed my eyes with my arm blocking face listening to Naruto beg for forgiveness

"YOU….pass." I opened my eyes only to see an Uchiha fan, like the one on the back of Sasuke's shirt. _'is he protecting me?'_

"You proved to be worthy of being my students. All my other candidates just did what I told them not even thinking if it was going to affect their team members. Those who break the rules of the mission are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. I was taught that by a very special person, whose name is on this rock along with my friends and team members." Sensei said as he walked up to a kunai shaped rock that stood in the middle of the field. "They hold the name of our village's heroes."

"Really? Naruto said excited, "I want to be like those people. how do I get my name on that rock?"

"I-it's for those who were K.I.A." I tried explaining to Naruto

"What's K.I.A?"

"It means killed in action dobe!" Sasuke said annoyed

"Congratulations Team 7, you've passed. We start our first mission tomorrow. Meet me in front of the Hokage Tower at 8 am." With that, he poofed away. I smiled happy I passed as Sasuke and I grabbed our stuff, ignoring something till it decided not to be ignored anymore

"EXCUSE ME, IS ANYONE GOING TO UNTIE ME?!"

"S-sorry Naruto-kun."

I had a feeling our adventures were just about to begin.

**Yay, sunhex1120 finally sent the chapters but I'll put more chapters in between. Please review and flamers, I dare you to try.**


	5. Announcement

So my flashdrive with my stories has gone missing so until I find it or admit to if being gone for good, stories will bee on hold. I will announce whether or not I find if, wish me luck


	6. Announcement 2

So it's official, my flashdrive is gone. I was able to download all my other stories and thankfully i only had one story to really worry about since i was half way done with it. Queen of Cards and Sire of Flora fans, sorry. I have another flashdrive and I will try to back up my stories I promise. Please bear with me and thank you guys for your support


End file.
